The Planning
Joe's POV Well I finally came out of the forest and I saw Michaela and Tori fighting a bunch of demigods.How could Michaela fight in heels it was confusing.But then Michaela yelled somthing about breaking a nail and WOW was that guesome.Then I heard Chiron telling everybody to go to bed. Joe-'''Hey how come I only get a stinkin paragraph '''Michaela-'''Its your POV '''Joe-'oh......' Michaela's POV So it was the day after the fight and I was really sore.And everybody kept coming up to me asking how I fight in heels god that was annoying.Then this girl came up to me while I was practicing shooting arrows. Michaela Chiron ordered a war council.''she said ''Arnt you the head of te Hypnos cabin Ya i am. Well do you want to walk to the meeting with me. Ya sure.''she said ''Whats your name.''I asked her ''Luna Luna Wietl. Luna i have two questions for you are you related to Cody Wietl and what has people been saying bout me behind my back. Well first yes i am sister of Cody Wietl and hes in the Apollo cabin but he just came yesterday and Drew has been saying some stuff like that you are secretly goth and that you have no friends and you shouldnt be councellor.''She said i got so mad that my hands caught on fire but then I noticed them and I cooled down cause i was gunna see the first guy I ever went out with and Tage is gunna see the whole thing. ''Do you mind if we take a little detour.''I asked her ''Ya sure. So we were a little bit away from the Apollo cabin and we started walking to the cabin. Hey guys.''I said while walking in giving them my sexiest smile.Then I notice Apollo was actually there then I turned to him and said ''Hey there Apollo.''I said giving him another sexy grin ''Hello Michaela.''He said returning the sexy grin ''Do you guys know where Cody Wietl is.''I asked ''Ya hes just in the bathroom over there what do you want with my son. oh nothing and Ill just wait till he comes out. i was sitting there a moment and i said to Apollo. Oh Apollo your collars all messed up in the back let me fix it.''i said walking over too him and right when my long finger nail lightly touch his neck a shudder went down his body. ''T..Thanks.''he said to me Then Cody walked out he was tan very VERY muscular Michaela likey and perfect face. ''Hey Cody!''i said ''OH MY GOD MICHAELA. Yep me in the flesh and blood.''i said and gave him yet another sexy grin I walked up to him to give him a hug and he was so tall i had to get on my tippy toes and i was wearing heels.But I didnt have to be on my toes for much longer because he swept me right off my feet.i started laughing and i actually forgot that Apollo and Tage AND Joe were watching this.Cody put me down and then I heard Luna clear her throat really loudly from the door. ''Ok Cody i got to go to a war council meeting see ya later.''i said '''When will I see you again"Cody asked ''ill come get you for the campfire. Tage and Apollo you have to be at the meeting. I said then walked out What was that all about with my brother.''Luna asked ''Well your brother was my first boyfriend ever.''i said Then I heard Tage yell for me behind us I told Luna to go ahead without me and i walked over too him. ''What was that all about first your hitting on Joe and now my new brother ,gods. Well first Im not ''Hitting on Joe and Cody was my first boyfriend ever so ya.'' Well Joe told me about you kissing him but that doesnt matter what about Cody I thought me and you were dating again.''he said ''Tage i told you im still not over you and Drew im still mad at you I just need sometime to breath and have alittle fun being single. It doesnt mean you have to hit on ever freakin guy you see.''He said ''I CANT BELIEVE YOU!!!!"I yelled then ran to the big house At the Big House So i think we should have a quest to find out and stop these masked demi gods we have to figure out where they are coming from Ok we need the counsllor from the Aphrodite Apollo the new camper from the Apollo Cabin Hades Cabin counsellor Hermes counsellor and Ares counsellor Oh and Adam from the Hades cabin. Im not going on a quest with him!!!!!!!!!!!''i said pointing at Tage ''Michaela we need you on this quest because of your powers. Fine."I said with a bunch of greek swearing under my breath Ok you guys go get ready for the campfire oka. So i got my Other Camp Half Blood T Shirt on and i walked to the Apollo cabin.i knocked on the door and Tage opened the door and I just glared at him and then Cody peeked out of the door and told me to come in. Ya im just getting my hair so its not messed upWanna help me sence you know your and Aphrodite girl. Ya id love to help. So me and him went into the bathroom and i started to help him fix his hair and i dropped the comb and i bent dont to pick it up and my shirt came up to expose my Tattoo on my lower back. You have a tattoo?''he asked ''Ya my dad has one just like it mine has more pink though. Hey you remember when we made that promise we would get matching little hearts on out ankles i did it.''He said showing me his tattoo that was colered in midnight blue then I showed him my ankle with a little heart on it that was colored in light pink. ''We both kept our promise.''I said ''Ok so what are you trying to do with my hair.''he asked laughing ''Trying to make it look cool so shut up!!.''Then we both started laughing I was standing on the toilet so i could reach his head but my foot slipped and i fell right into Codys arms then we were really laughing but then I heard a snarl that probably came from Tage and the door slamming.i finally got Cody's hair the way i liked it and we headed to the campfire with wouldnt start for maybe another 20 minutes.So me and Cody were walking to the campfire pit and i fell in a little hole and I broke a heel. ''CRAP"i said Here let me help" Cody said then he put me up on his shoulders "Hey Michaela who all is gunna be at the campfire'' just me you Tage,Tori,Joe,Austin.Maddie.Adam yep thatsw pretty much all Chiron lets us have our own little campfires''I said ''Oh that sounds fun whats up with you and Tage'' '' 'ow um he like cheated on me so were taking a break from dating each other now so ya.' Tori's POV So I was ready for the campfire and then I see Michaela on the shoulders of some guy walking up to the fire pit.Then I noticed it was Cody Wietl her ex boyfriend but what is he doing here. "'Hey guys Michaela i have your shoes here.I said Oh give them I broke a heel walking up here." So we started the campfire and i was sitting next to Austin and we were all just talkin and laughing like we usually do but Michaela was by Cody instead of Tage wait a minute where was Tage I guess Michaela pissed him off .....AGAIN. So Tori whats been going on how come Tage is not here.''Austin asked ''Well Michaela caugh him cheatin and their in a fight right now.''I explained ''Yep hes just like you Austin.''Michaela said ''Oh you wanna go blondey.''Austin started ''Bring it death boy." They bothe got up but Cody grabbed Michaelas hand and said Come on MIchaela dont hurt yourself hes so much bigger than you. Let me handle myself.''She said back So they started to fight and Michaela got a good kick to Austins stomash but then Austin hit the back of her leg wich made her knees buckle but Michaela got a good hit to where it counts on a guy and she had her foot on his chest and said ''Dont underestimate me. Tonight is gunna be good